Mysterious Letters
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: Rachel McKenzie has been receiving coded love letters since the start of February. Several kid detectives hasn't cracked them, but Nigel and Abby have. Will they be able to crack the mystery before it cracks them? Pairings: 3/4, 2/86, slight 1/5, 362/?
1. Magazine subscriptions and love letters

Mysterious Letters

Mysterious Letters

Disclaimer: I do not own KND.

Chapter 1: Magazine Subscriptions and Love Letters

It is a normal February day. It was the weekend and the KND have no missions.

"Where is Numbuh 5?" Nigel asked.

"I dunno. I haven't seen her all day," Wally replied.

"Me neither," Kuki said.

"Why the sudden concern, Numbuh 1?" Hoagie asked.

"I just asked," Nigel replied.

"Hmm…"

Hoagie was starting to suspect Nigel. He has been concerned for Abby ever since he broke up with Lizzie. Then, someone just arrived.

"Hey guys." It was Abby.

"Numbuh 5, where have you been? I've been worried sick! You might be captured by Cree or the Delightful Children!" Nigel said.

"Chillax Numbuh 1. Numbuh 5 just got a new magazine," Abby told him.

"What is it? Another girl magazine?" Nigel asked.

"Nope. It's called Mystery Magazine. It has tips on how to solve a mystery and it has secret solutions in a code," Abby said.

"Can I buy that magazine?"

"Yeah, but it's better if you subscribe. Here," Abby handed him a subscription form, "if ya want, you can use this form. Numbuh 5 has lots of extras."

"Thanks. But while I haven't subscribed yet, can we share the magazine first?"

"Sure."

Nigel and Abby sat on the couch, reading the start of the magazine. Wally and Kuki were playing videogames while Hoagie was watching. It was a racing game, and Wally really wants to win. Wally and Kuki were pushing the buttons fast and hard.

"I wonder who will win," Hoagie said.

"C'mon, win!" Wally said.

"Look, the finish line!" Kuki squealed.

"Ooh, the game is roughing up," Hoagie said.

"Cool. I would never know that we could write like that," Nigel said.

"Let's try it. Get a piece of paper and a toothpick," Abby said and Nigel ran to his room.

Back with the game, Wally is winning.

"I'm gonna be the winner!" Wally exclaimed.

But then, Nigel arrived and said, "We have a call from Numbuh 362 at the screen."

All the operatives followed Nigel to his room.

"Aw crud, just when I was going to win," Wally said.

"What's the urgency, Numbuh 362?" Nigel asked and then Rachel said, "Help! I've been receiving silly love letters and now, I've received some kind of coded message! I need someone who can crack this code!"

"Don't worry. Hoagie P. Gilligan is on the case. I have to use some of my cool detective skills for this one. Show me the code."

Rachel then raised a piece of paper with letters forming a square. Hoagie looked at it carefully and read out loud, "ELAVYM NMHCAE TINERB? What kind of message is that?"

"It's coded, ya doofus!" Fanny said, arriving.

"I'll try to solve! Maybe, you should read it vertically," Kuki said and then Wally said, "So it will be ENT LMI AHN VCE YAR MEB. What kind of code is that?! There's no way we could figure out this code!"

"So, who knows anyone who's a detective?" Nigel asked and then Hoagie said, "I know! Joe Balooka."

"Joe Balooka? Numbuh 5 doesn't think so," Abby said.

"We'll take chances. I just need to know who keeps sending this cheesy Valentines! It's so sweet but kinda annoying," Rachel said.

"Numbuh 2, look for Joe and ask him to crack the code. Numbuh 86, go with Numbuh 2," Rachel ordered.

"But…"

"No buts, Fanny," Rachel said.

"Okay, if Joe hasn't cracked the code, I'll be going there," Rachel said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Sector V said and they saluted. "Kids Next Door, move out!" Nigel said and they ran out of Nigel's room and the screen went blank.

--

Sector V ran to Balooka's Supermarket. Joe was in the parking lot, since he has nothing to do anymore in the school's safety patrol. They ran to the parking lot and saw Joe standing around.

"Joe Balooka," Hoagie said.

"Hoagie Gilligan. May I ask what you are doing here in my dad's store?" Joe said.

"We need you to help us crack a code," Hoagie said.

"What code?" Joe asked and then Fanny arrives holding a paper and she said, "This one."

She handed Joe the paper and Joe looked closely.

"Well?" Fanny asked.

"I don't know what this code is saying," Joe said.

"What?!" Rachel asked. She just arrived. "This is a tricky one. We need experts for this code," Joe said.

"Let Numbuh 5 see that code," Abby said.

She took the code and said, "It's easy."

"What?" Kuki asked and then Abby said, "It's easy. Look, Numbuh 1. Right, it's easy?"

"Oh yeah! It's easy," Nigel said.

"What's the coded message then?" Rachel asked and then Abby and Nigel said in unison, "Be my Valentine Rach M."

"How do you guys know?" Wally asked and then Nigel said, "It's in grid code."

"Another cheesy Valentine? Why is this happening to me?" Rachel asked and then Kuki said, "You might have a secret admirer."

"But if I have, who could it be?" Rachel asked.

"You two," Fanny said, pointing at Nigel and Abby, "You will be the detectives of this case. Make sure you solve this case before Valentine's Day."

"We'll try to solve the mystery the fastest we can," Nigel said.

"So Numbuh 1, we need to list the suspects," Abby said.

"But we need paper," Nigel said and Abby told him, "Numbuh 5 has a detective pad here."

"Okay Numbuh 362, who are some of your suspects?" Nigel asked.

"Well, it could be my brother. He might be sending fake Valentines."

"Uh huh. Next suspect," Abby said; she was listing down important notes like a detective.

"I don't know any more suspects! I don't know who could've sent them," Rachel said.

"Hmm… we need to check it out. Numbuh 2, Numbuh 4, did ya send those Valentines and coded messages to Numbuh 362?" Abby asked and then Hoagie said, "No, I didn't. I sent mine to another girl."

"I didn't send cruddy Valentines," Wally said.

"Didn't you consider it might be a girl trying to prank you, Rachel?" Joe asked and then Fanny said, "Hmm… trying to get the case off track, eh? You might be a suspect!"

"I did no such thing of sending Valentines to Rachel," Joe said.

Nigel and Abby started whispering to each other.

"Do ya think we should put Joe to the suspect list?" Abby asked and then Nigel said, "It's possible for him to be lying. Put him in, but not in the number one spot. He's not the prime suspect."

Abby wrote Joe in the second spot of the suspect list.

"We'll find more clues for this case. Call us if you have more clues," Nigel said and then Rachel said, "Of course."

They all returned to their respective treehouses. "Looks like we've got a mystery in our hands," Nigel thought.

--

Chappie one, you guys. Any ideas on who is the culprit?


	2. Another code and a wrong culprit

Mysterious Letters

Chappie 2, everyone. Sigh, no reviews.

--

Chapter 2: Another Code and a Wrong Culprit

It was 12 noon. The KND are just sitting around in the living room.

"Ya know Numbuh 362 is kinda freaking out because of that secret admirer Valentines thing," Wally said and then Hoagie said, "Whoever sent that must have a huge crush on her."

"But who could it be?" Nigel asked and then Kuki said, "Maybe that guy must be visiting the moonbase every now and then to slip the Valentines."

"Or maybe he's sending a messenger," Abby said.

"Oh yeah, how'd ya guys know the grid code?" Wally asked and then Nigel said, "We read few tips or two about it."

"Where did you read them?" Kuki asked and then Abby said, "In that new magazine, Mystery Magazine."

"Who could be other suspects?" Hoagie asked and then Nigel said, "Well, Joe had a point there earlier. It might be a prank Valentine from a girl."

"But girls only do that if they hate the one they sent it to," Kuki said and then Abby said, "Hmm… we need to check the moonbase for suspects. Who could know if he or she's close to Numbuh 362?"

"Right. Numbuh 2, prepare the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. We'll be checking the moonbase for any suspects," Nigel said.

Soon, they arrived at the moonbase and they started checking.

"Numbuh 86, did you send the prank Valentines to Numbuh 362?" Kuki asked and Fanny said, "NO!!"

"Okay!" Kuki said.

"Numbuhs 44 and 44, have you been giving Numbuh 362 Valentine cards?" Hoagie asked and they both answered in unison, "Nope."

"Sorry, Numbuh 1. None of them sent those Valentine cards and coded message," Hoagie said.

Wally said, "Yeah. Even if ya say you'll kick them if they're lying."

"That's because they're telling the truth, Numbuh 4," Kuki told him.

Then, Abby spotted Numbuh 35 a.k.a. Bartie Stork holding a piece of folded paper.

"Hey Numbuh 1, check it out," Abby told Nigel, pointing at Bartie.

Bartie was walking in normal pace until he saw Sector V staring at him so he had to run.

"He saw us!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"After him!" Wally yelled.

"Numbuh 4, wait!" Nigel said.

Only Hoagie, Wally and Kuki ran after Bartie. Nigel and Abby ran after them. Wally jumped on Bartie.

"Please, don't read that!" Bartie said.

"We caught the culprit!" Wally said. He unfolded the note and read the words.

"Be my Valentine… Virginia Sims?"

"Virginia? You mean this Valentine is for Numbuh 23?" Hoagie asked.

"Of course it is! Who did you think it's for, huh?" Bartie asked.

"Umm… we thought you were Numbuh 362's secret admirer," Kuki replied.

"No, I'm not! Even if I'm headed for her office, I'm not going to slip that Valentine there! I heard Numbuh 23 was here but I can't find her. So, I wanted to ask Numbuh 362 where she is, but you guys pounced on me!"

"Guys, we didn't say Numbuh 35 is the culprit," Abby said.

"Sorry, Numbuh 35. The three of them aren't that professional in being detectives," Nigel said.

"They should be. They should read that new magazine, Mystery Magazine. Numbuh 60 is hooked with that," Numbuh 35 said.

"Hooked, huh? I guess he could be a great detective too," Nigel said.

"Hey, Numbuh 35!" A girl said from behind. Bartie turned around and it was none other than Virginia.

"What's that letter?"

She asked, grabbing the Valentine is Wally's hand. She read it and froze.

"Be your Valentine?" She asked.

"If you don't accept, it is okay," Bartie told her, then gave Wally a glare.

"Don't accept it? You're so sweet Bartie. Of course I'll be your Valentine."

Bartie blushed and shook Wally's hand after that remark. He and Virginia walked away which left Sector V alone.

Several seconds after, they heard a scream from Numbuh 362's office.

"That was Numbuh 362! Let's go!" Nigel said.

They ran to her office and saw her down on her knees on the floor. And in front of her was a piece of paper. Kuki picked it up and said, "Guys, what is the code?"

Nigel and Abby looked at the paper.

"We need a pen," Nigel said.

Rachel handed them a pencil and Abby grabbed a magazine in her pocket. She and Nigel flipped the pages and two started writing on the paper.

"Well, what does it say?" Hoagie asked. Nigel and Abby raised the paper and they started reading.

At the top, it was written: LIMIS TLX LXW, COIRXAM TLX URBX, UX SF CTRXHAOHX LTVNXR, UXVTBMX O NTCX T VLBMN IH FIB. Written below that is: Roses are red, violets are blue, be my Valentine Rachel, because I have a crush on you.

"Aww! That's so sweet!!" Kuki squealed and the others glared at her.

"What? It really is!"

"Looks like the secret admirer struck again," Wally said.

"You guys should have a name for that culprit. Not Numbuh 362's admirer. That's lame. It should be McKenzie boy or something," Hoagie said.

"Whatever, Numbuh 2," Nigel said.

"And you guys should have super cool detective clothes!"

"Hmm… that could work," Nigel said.

"Numbuh 5 has a detective coat in her closet," Abby said. "I'm going to check if I have one," Nigel said.

"Ahem! Can you guys focus on the case?" Rachel asked.

"Oh… sorry Numbuh 362. So, I guess we have to ask more questions," Nigel said.

"Who's been the last one to enter this office before you spotted the letter?" Abby asked.

"Well, Numbuh 20,000 visited earlier just to ask if he could borrow a pencil."

"Borrow a pencil, huh? He might be stalling to insert the note in this room," Abby said.

"That is a good observation, Numbuh 5. But what is his motive?"

"He might have a crush on Numbuh 362. Don't tell Numbuh 5 you forgot."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I was just being detective-like."

"And detectives don't forget the important stuff," Abby told him.

"Back to business, who else visited you?" Nigel asked.

"The rest are girls, like Numbuh 86, Numbuh 318 and Numbuh 23."

"They might be messengers," Abby said.

"List Numbuh 20,000 in the detective pad, Numbuh 5," Nigel said.

She wrote him down in the number 3 spot.

"Thanks for helping, but please solve the mystery the fastest you can," Rachel said.

"No problem. At least we have to do something instead of sit around all day," Nigel said.

"Let's go now, Numbuh 1. We still have to get cool detective clothes. And Numbuh 362, call us if you have another letter," Abby said.

"Of course. Now go. I want to calm myself down. And I want to see you two soon with detective wear, especially the hat," she told them.

"Yes ma'am!"

They all ran back to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and went back to the treehouse. As soon as they landed, Nigel and Abby rushed to their rooms to look for their detective outfits.

--

I assure the next chapter will have a funny character in it. R & R, no flames.


	3. Fanboy Alert!

Chappie 3, the funny chapter of the story.

YAY! One review already! Thanks!

Chapter 3: Fanboy Alert

--

Sunday morning. It was 9 a.m. and Sector V is having breakfast.

"So guys, who do ya think is the culprit?" Wally asked after munching a spoonful of cereal.

"We have lots of suspects, but we need clues to figure out who he or she is," Nigel said.

"I think the culprit is Numbuh 20,000. I remembered one time at the moonbase, he pushed me away from Numbuh 362 to talk to her," Hoagie said.

"Numbuh 2, we aren't sure yet. And don't jump to conclusions. If you do, you might end up humiliating yourself. Remember yesterday?" Abby said.

"Oh yeah. But we thought Numbuh 35 has a crush on Numbuh 362," Wally said.

"No way, Numbuh 4. He likes Numbuh 23. Remember when Numbuh 86 had the slumber party and we had to go to the moonbase? He saved Numbuh 23 from a teenager," Kuki said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Wally said.

"So Numbuh 2, who did you give your Valentines to?" Nigel asked.

"Numbuh 86," Hoagie replied and the rest suddenly spat their cereals.

"What?!" Wally asked.

"Are you crazy, Numbuh 2?" Kuki asked.

"What's the problem?" Hoagie asked.

"Numbuh 2, I don't think you want to know what happened to the last boy who sent Numbuh 86 a Valentine," Nigel said.

"What happened, Numbuh 1?" Wally asked.

"Numbuh 1 said you don't want to know about it. Trust Numbuh 5; I found out and it wasn't pretty," Abby said.

"Ooh! That's a convincing warning," Kuki said.

"Sector V!!" a loud voice yelled.

"Who was that?" Hoagie asked.

"Sector V, what are ya doing at a time like this? You should be in the moonbase! Numbuh 362 has another code!" Fanny said, arriving.

"We're eating breakfast, duh!" Hoagie replied.

"Don't duh me!" Fanny told him.

"Can ya'll just zip it? We'll go to the moonbase, Numbuh 86, but you gotta wait first. We're not yet done eating breakfast."

"Well, ya guys better hurry!" Fanny said.

"There's no need to rush while eating, Numbuh 86," Nigel said. "How long does it take to finish one bowl of Rainbow Munchies cereal?" Fanny asked and then Wally said, "Well, it depends. If you…"

"It was just a rhetorical question, shorty!" Fanny exclaimed.

"Numbuh 1, Numbuh 5 thinks that we gotta finish the cereal fast before she starts screaming in our ears," Abby said.

"You said it, Numbuh 5," Nigel replied.

They all finished their cereals and washed the bowls and spoons. Nigel and Abby ran to their rooms before they rushed to Fanny's ship.

"What are those two doing?" Fanny asked.

"Just getting our detective outfits, Numbuh 86," Nigel said, arriving.

He was wearing a brown detective hat and a red detective coat. Abby arrived, wearing a similar brown hat and under it was her red hat. She's wearing a blue detective coat and wearing a backpack.

"Well, it's about time ya two have arrived. It's been 30 seconds!" Fanny said.

"At least she's not screaming in our faces," Wally whispered to Hoagie which led Fanny to yell at them, "And what are ya two doing? Playing dumb and dumber? Get into the ship now!"

"Yes ma'am!" Hoagie and Wally said in unison. They ran to Fanny's ship and they flew off to the moonbase.

--

When they have arrived, Fanny went back to her duties at the moonbase and sector V has to go visit Rachel. While walking to Rachel's office, there was someone who exclaimed, "It's Sector V!"

"Great. Fanboy is here," Abby whispered to Nigel.

"Oh my gosh! Sector V wearing cool detective outfits. Hey wait, why aren't Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 wearing detective outfits?" Numbuh 101 a.k.a. Matt asked, walking their way.

"Hello Numbuh 101," Nigel said.

"Why are you guys wearing cool detective clothes?" Matt asked.

"Because they have to solve a mystery," Kuki said.

"Anyway, I have got to take a picture of you guys in those outfits! Where's my camera?" Matt inserted his hands in all of his pockets in his coat just to find his camera.

"Numbuh 5, do you have any plans to avoid Numbuh 101 taking a picture of us with that camera with the bright light?" Nigel asked Abby in a whisper.

"Numbuh 5 was thinking that you have a plan," Abby whispered back.

"Aha! Here it is!" Matt exclaimed, bringing out his camera from his pocket.

"Quick! Make a run for it!" Nigel said, but it was too late.

Before they had the chance to run, Matt already took their picture talking to each other. The flash flared in their eyes and they started seeing spots.

"I feel dizzy," Nigel said.

"Numbuh 5's seeing lots of spots," Abby said.

The two started walking around and bumping each other accidentally, seeing that they only see spots. They fell on the floor with their hands covering their eyes.

"We gotta help those two," Hoagie said.

He and Wally grabbed Nigel while Kuki grabbed Abby. They helped them up and the spot sights ended.

"That camera has such a flash!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Why, thank you. This camera helps me get the best shots ever," Matt said.

"Yeah, by using the blinding light to flare the eyes," Abby muttered.

"By the way, what kind of mystery are you guys trying to solve?" Matt asked.

"Oh, nothing. The two of them just have to solve who's been sending Numbuh 362 cruddy coded Valentines," Wally replied.

"Ooh, cool! I've been trying to solve some coded messages in the activity page of the Mystery Magazine," Matt said.

"You read that magazine too?" Nigel asked and then Matt said, "Yes, I do. First, I wanted to borrow it from Numbuh 60, but he never lets anyone borrow it. He says he has something top secret to do. I had to read the magazine so I bought one. But now that I found out you guys read that magazine, I'm going to subscribe!"

"He's such a fanboy," Nigel thought.

"Man, fanboy here is so obsessed with us. I can't believe he keeps Numbuh 4's homework," Abby thought.

"I wanna help with the mystery!" Matt said.

"Uh oh," Wally mumbled.

"Can I join you guys? Can I join you guys? Please, can I join you guys? Please?!"

Matt kept repeating the question over and over.

"Aw man. Numbuh 1, we gotta say yes or he'll never stop," Abby said.

"Fine, but I'm not so perky about it. Sure Numbuh 101, you can join us," Nigel said.

"Yes! Thanks, you guys!" Matt said.

"Whatever, fanboy," Wally muttered.

"So why aren't you three wearing detective clothes like these two?" Matt asked.

"That's because only the two of them read the magazine and they are the only two capable of solving the codes without screwing up," Hoagie answered.

They finally arrived at Rachel's office.

"Sector V. Thanks for coming. Oh, I've seen you two have been picking your detective clothing," Rachel said.

"Yes they have. And I should say they look so cool!" Matt exclaimed while Wally, Kuki and Hoagie slapped their foreheads.

"Anyway, where's the code, Numbuh 362?" Abby asked.

Rachel handed them a piece of paper and a pencil. All of them looked at it and saw numbers.

"What kind of code is that?" Kuki asked.

"This is called number-lets," Nigel replied.

Abby took out a magazine from her pocket in her detective code but Matt grabbed the paper and started analyzing. He grabbed a magazine from his pocket and started reading both.

"Well, what does it say?" Rachel asked.

"It says: Your beauty surprises that of a chicken, but your inner balance supervises that of one million monkeys," Matt said.

Rachel froze; Wally, Kuki and Hoagie started laughing; Nigel and Abby looked at each other.

"Numbuh 5's gonna take a guess and say that ya haven't been reading the magazine for long, have ya?" Abby asked.

"No… I just wanted to be cool like you guys. Please forgive me, Numbuh 362 sir. And you too, Numbuhs 1 and 5," Matt said.

Rachel nodded her head and said, "We'll forgive you for your fanboyness this time, Numbuh 101. But really, Numbuhs 1 and 5, what is the message?"

Nigel and Abby started analyzing the message and Nigel started, "It says: Your beauty surpasses that of a rose…"

"But your inner beauty surpasses that of one thousand angels," Abby continued.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Kuki squealed.

They glared at her and she said, "Why do you guys have to glare at me like that? I'm just saying my opinion."

Kuki sighed dreamily, thinking about how sweet the decoded message was.

"Well, it's still cheesy and a little corny, but… my secret admirer… thinks I'm beautiful," Rachel said.

"Well, you are a guy magnet, sir," Matt said.

"Numbuh 101!" Nigel and Abby yelled in unison.

"But it's the truth!"

"Ahem. Well, thanks for your help again. I hope to see you two again next time. And Matt, make sure to read the magazine more. I don't want screw ups again," Rachel said.

"Yes sir, umm… ma'am… I mean… Numbuh 362," Matt stammered.

They all left her office and walked to find Fanny.

"Numbuh 101, why are you following us?" Nigel asked.

"It's just that I'm having a great time with you guys," Matt replied.

"Well, we gotta go back to the treehouse," Abby said.

"Okay. Thanks for the memories," Matt said.

He went to another direction and Nigel told Abby, "Phew! That was close."

"Numbuh 1, did ya hear the remark Numbuh 101 said that Numbuh 362 is a guy magnet, and says it's true?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Nigel asked.

"Because, guys who say that might have a crush on the girl he said it to," Abby answered.

"Right. List him in," Nigel said. Abby took out the detective pad and wrote him at the number 4 spot.

Anybody have the idea on who the culprit is now? Pls. R & R, no flames.


	4. The magazine is a clue

Chappie 4, everyone. Sorry if there isn't much 3/4ness, and this chapter has now, okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

--

Chapter 4: The Magazine is a Clue

Sector V walked their way through the moonbase to reach Fanny. When they reached their destination, Nigel said, "Numbuh 86, we have to go back to earth so bring us there with your ship."

"No way, sector V. You five will be staying here, just in case Numbuh 362 receives another note."

"But what if there's trouble on earth?" Nigel asked.

"Then we'll have to send other sectors. Use your brain, baldy!" Fanny replied.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt," Wally muttered after hearing Fanny call Nigel "baldy".

"What did ya say, shorty?" Fanny asked loudly.

"Nothing," Wally replied.

"So toots, have you received my Valentine?" Hoagie asked.

"Toots?! Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?!" Fanny asked, yelling angrily.

She stomped her way to Hoagie and started hitting him with her helmet.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

The rest of Sector V watched Hoagie helplessly running around in circles, trying to avoid Fanny's helmet to hit him.

"Poor guy. He must be desperate," Kuki said.

"Girl, you have no idea," Abby told her.

"So, did you get any Valentines, Numbuh 5?" Kuki asked.

"Nah. How about you?"

"Nope. Not yet," Kuki said.

"Hey, I thought you'd be sending Kuki Valentines by now?" Nigel whispered to Wally.

"Well, I… umm…"

"You're shy, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. I'll be sending soon, but don't tell Numbuh 2."

"Okay, but make sure you'll send," Nigel told him jokingly.

Then, Wally spotted Matt holding a letter, and walking slowly. He was curious why and so he tapped Nigel's shoulder and said, "Hey Numbuh 1, check that out."

Nigel looked at the direction where Wally was pointing and he saw Matt, holding a piece of paper, sneaking, and looking at every direction while walking slowly.

"Why is he walking like that?" Nigel asked himself. "Maybe he's the secret admirer of Numbuh 362!" Wally exclaimed loud enough that Abby heard it.

"Who is?" Abby asked.

"Numbuh 101. Look at him," Nigel said.

Wally and Nigel pointed at him and Abby looked at Matt carefully. She looked back at Nigel and Wally and said, "Uh huh. We need to investigate, Numbuh 1."

"You're right, Numbuh 5," Nigel said.

"What are you guys gonna do?" Kuki asked; she obviously heard what the three were talking about.

"We'll spy on him," Abby said.

"Nice idea. C'mon," Nigel said. Nigel and Abby walked away, with Wally and Kuki on their tail.

"Numbuhs 3 and 4, can you two stay still there?" Nigel asked.

"Why?" Wally asked.

"Because only the two of us will spy on him. He might notice you guys," Abby answered.

"Ooh! We got it," Kuki said.

Nigel and Abby started following Matt. He was checking every direction to make sure no one was following him, but little did he know that the two detectives are spying on him. Behind him, Nigel and Abby were creeping quietly. Matt didn't notice that. When he looked behind him, Nigel and Abby were out of his sight, because they practiced stealth. They were hiding behind a box, and when Matt looked away, they continued following him.

After several seconds, Matt stopped walking. He was facing a door, but it's no ordinary door; it is the door of the office of the Supreme Leader of the KND, which makes it Rachel's office. Matt took one look behind him and didn't spot anyone, and he entered the office.

"Numbuh 101 is the culprit," Nigel said softly.

"C'mon, Numbuh 1. Let's check it out, while the door is still open," Abby told him.

They crept in the office and hid behind a chair. Matt didn't notice them, and he proceeded to putting the piece of paper on Rachel's desk. Nigel popped up and said,

"Aha! You are the culprit!"

"What? I… uh…" Matt stammered.

"Admit it, Numbuh 101," Abby said, popping up.

Nigel walked his way to the desk and grabbed the paper on the desk. He read the words out loud: Be my valentine, Rachel McKenzie.

"So you are Numbuh 362's secret admirer," Abby said.

"But I…"

"Don't make any more excuses, Numbuh 101. We caught you red-handed," Nigel said.

"Listen to me, I'm not Numbuh 362's secret admirer," Matt said.

"Numbuh 1 said not to make excuses, Numbuh 101," Abby reminded Matt.

"Really! I'm not! I'm just a messenger!" Matt blurted out.

"Then who's your leader?" Nigel asked. "I'll not tell you guys," Matt said. Abby walked up to Nigel and whispered to him, "Numbuh 1, how are we gonna make him talk?"

"Don't worry. I have a plan, but it'll be dangerous, so brace yourself," Nigel whispered back.

"If we accept you taking a picture with us, will you tell us who your leader is?" Nigel asked.

"Yes, I would!" Matt exclaimed happily.

"Man, fanboy is so desperate for another picture," Abby thought.

Matt pushed Nigel and Abby closer to each other and he sneaked up in the middle. He took out his camera and faced it in front of them. He pushed the button and the flash brightly appeared. After a second, the flash fades, but spots started appearing at Nigel and Abby's sight.

"Aw man! Spot City!" Abby said.

"Do you mean Spot Country?" Nigel asked.

They both started walking around with their hands holding their heads.

"Why is my door ope… What the?!"

Rachel just arrived and she saw the three operatives in the room.

"What are you three doing here?!" Rachel asked.

Nigel and Abby has stopped seeing spots and Nigel replied, "Well, we were just about to find out who is Numbuh 101 working for. You took the picture, now tell us!"

"Sorry. I can't do that. But thanks for the picture," Matt said.

Abby told him, "Ya better start telling us who are ya working for, or Numbuh 5 will shred your camera to pieces!"

"No way," Matt replied.

"As supreme leader, I order you to tell us, Matt," Rachel said.

"But… but…"

"Spill it already!" Nigel and Abby yelled in unison.

"Fine. I am working for your brother!" Matt blurted out.

Rachel grabbed the note on her desk and read it. She noticed it wasn't in code so she asked, "Why is this in normal print? Why isn't it coded? How many messages did Harvey ask to send?"

"Umm… this is the first message that Harvey asked me to send. He doesn't know anything about the other messages," Matt said.

"But if he wasn't the admirer, who is?" Rachel asked.

"I dunno," Matt replied. "Don't worry, Numbuh 362.

We'll figure out who's the culprit," Abby said.

"Thanks, Numbuh 5," Rachel told her.

"It's what we do," Nigel added.

"Now Matt, do not work for my brother anymore. You will be in big trouble if you help him once more," Rachel warned Matt.

"Yes, Numbuh 362 sir!" Matt said.

"You three are dismissed," Rachel told them.

The three operatives left the room. Matt went in another direction as Nigel and Abby returned to where they stood earlier. But they chatted along the way.

"Numbuh 1, isn't it funny that every time there's a coded message, we could solve it?" Abby asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Nigel asked.

"I mean, we could solve the code. It's like the culprit knows them," Abby replied.

"Hmm… you're right! I think the culprit is reading Mystery Magazine too!" Nigel declared.

"So that means Numbuh 101 is still in?" Abby asked.

"Well, not exactly. He's only a messenger, and he surely isn't the admirer because of his inability to solve the code without making mistakes," Nigel said.

Abby took out the detective pad and crossed Matt's name from the list.

"So Numbuh 1, who could be the other readers?" Abby asked.

"No worries. We'll check around here who's reading the magazine," Nigel replied.

--

They walked back to where they stood earlier, just to see Hoagie lying down on the floor, tired. And also finding Fanny panting.

"So, how'd it go, Numbuh 1?" Wally asked.

"Numbuh 101 is the messenger of Numbuh 363," Nigel told him.

"Messenger?" Kuki asked.

"Yeah. But he isn't the one sending those coded Valentines," Abby replied.

"But that's not the issue right now. Numbuhs 3 and 4, ask anyone here who's reading the Mystery Magazine," Nigel ordered.

The two said in unison, "Yes, Numbuh 1," and they walked away.

Nigel and Abby too walked to separate directions and they asked several KND operatives who's reading Mystery Magazine. After few minutes, they met up at where they were earlier and saw Hoagie still lying on the floor but Fanny gone.

"Okay Numbuh 1, we asked some operatives and lots said yes," Kuki said.

"Who are they?" Nigel asked.

"Let's see; Numbuh 318, Numbuh 30c, Numbuh V05, and Numbuh 74.239," Wally replied.

"Numbuh 5 got Numbuh 24, Numbuh 33 and Numbuh 78," Abby said. "Well, I got Numbuh 101, Numbuh 58 and Numbuh 93," Nigel said.

"Why the sudden ask on who's reading the magazines?" Wally asked. "Because the culprit reads them," Abby replied.

--

Please rate and review, please. And no flames.


	5. Another Harvey prank

To all who's reading this story, you can guess who is the culprit, but cross your fingers if you hope your answer is correct. Just kidding.

Chappie 5, everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

--

Chapter 5: Another Harvey Prank

--

"They do? Whoa, that's why you guys can figure out the codes. Because they are in the same magazine that you guys read," Kuki said.

"That's right. And that's why we asked you to help us," Nigel said.

"Then who's the guy sending those cruddy Valentines?" Wally asked.

"We don't know yet. We need more clues, like some kind of scent or strand of hair stuck on the letter," Abby said.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Hoagie asked.

He finished resting from the chase he and Fanny had earlier.

"We have caught a messenger and lots of suspects," Nigel replied.

"Who is the messenger?" Hoagie asked, walking nearer to them.

"The messenger is fanboy and he's working for Numbuh 363," Abby said.

"So Numbuh 363's the admirer? Awkward!" Hoagie said.

"No way! They said that he's sending prank letters," Wally said.

"And the coded messages?" Hoagie asked.

"Nope. He doesn't know anything about them," Kuki said.

Hoagie scratched his head and asked, "Then who's the culprit?"

"We don't know yet," Nigel said.

"Oh. Looks like you guys have a mastermind or something," Hoagie told them.

"He or she might be a mastermind, but he's no match for us," Nigel said.

"Of course he or she ain't. Ya guys are some sorta master detectives or something," Wally said.

"Yeah. I know that you two would crack the case pretty soon," Kuki told them.

Several minutes later, the five were just standing around. Fanny suddenly bumped Hoagie and he said, "Watch where you're going!"

"Whatever. Numbuhs 1 and 5, Numbuh 362 has received another message," Fanny told them.

They all ran to her office and saw Rachel holding another letter. When Nigel and Abby looked at it, they noticed it wasn't in code again.

"Okay, Numbuh 5 will be guessing that this is another Harvey Valentine," Abby said.

"It is?" Wally, Kuki, Hoagie and Fanny asked in unison.

"Yeah. I mean, this isn't coded. And besides, it's the same handwriting like earlier," Abby told them.

"We have to find Numbuh 101," Nigel said.

They all walked out of the office and looked for Matt. They found him just beside the office.

"Hey guys," Matt said.

"Okay you, right we told you to stop being the messenger of Numbuh 363?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because, Numbuh 362 just received another fake Valentine from him," Abby replied.

"I didn't send that. It may be one of his other messengers," Matt said.

"Who are they?" Nigel asked.

"Another picture please," Matt said.

"MATT!!"

"Okay, okay, no picture. You know his teammates, Numbuhs 83 and 84? They are his messengers," Matt told them.

"How do we know if ya are telling the truth, mate?" Wally asked.

"I am because I have e keen eye for these things, and I saw them sneaking in Numbuh 362's office earlier."

"Then why didn't you stop them?" Kuki asked.

"Why should I? It's not my business anyway," Matt told them.

"He's got a point there," Hoagie said.

Fanny then told Harvey, "Okay, listen you, next time you see those two…"

"You know, Harvey always deliver his own reports, but why this time he's asking us that we bring this to his sister's office? It's only a piece of paper," Numbuh 83, or Sonia, said.

Nigel heard them and went nearer to them.

"Numbuh 1, sir, what can we do for you today?" Sonia asked.

"Let me see that," Nigel said.

He grabbed the paper and read it.

"Yep. Numbuhs 83 and 84, look at what your sector leader is asking you two to send," Nigel said.

He faced the paper to them and they read it.

"Not cool," Numbuh 84, or Lee, said.

"Next time, don't deliver these," Nigel said.

"But we didn't know what it was," Sonia said.

"Then stop delivering his so called reports. And by the way, where is Numbuh 363?" Nigel asked.

Later, Sector V, Fanny and Harvey are at Rachel's office.

"Harvey, why did you do this?" Rachel asked.

"What's not to do? It's Valentine's Day and sending prank Valentines are so funny," Harvey replied.

"You are so in big trouble when I tell mom and dad what you did," Rachel said.

"What? Don't tell mom and dad! I'm not getting my perfect birthday gift if you told!" Harvey exclaimed.

"Then don't send any more fake Valentines or you're in big trouble," Rachel said.

Sector V left the room which leaves Rachel and Harvey to talk while Fanny is listening.

"Looks like the case is closed," Hoagie said.

"No it isn't. We still have to find out who's been sending those coded ones," Abby said.

"Oh yeah," Wally said.

"But we'll catch whoever he or she is soon. Valentine's day is near," Nigel said.

--

Chapter 5. Pls. R&R, no flames.


	6. A Suspect Revealed

Chapter 6, chatters, a new suspect, and a new code.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

--

* * *

Chapter 6: A Suspect Revealed

--

12:00 noon. It's almost lunchtime. Sector V is just standing around.

"Hey, Numbuh 1, how many suspects do ya guys have?" Wally asked.

"Lots. The main suspect is Numbuh 20,000. But below him are nine other suspects," Nigel replied.

"Whoa! That's a lot of suspects. But tell us, who is the culprit?" Hoagie asked.

"We don't know yet," Abby said.

"What time is lunchtime?" Kuki asked.

"12:30. Why?" Nigel asked.

"I'm hungry!" Kuki and Hoagie said in unison.

"Let's go to the cafeteria and have early lunch. Besides, we could check suspicious activities there," Abby said.

"Right. The deadline is near, and we don't have much time to solve the mystery." Nigel said.

They walked their way to the cafeteria. Once they entered, they spotted many KND operatives having their lunch.

"Hurry up, you guys. Line up!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"Fine, fine, fine. Sheesh. Such a cruddy hungry hippo," Wally muttered.

"I heard that," Hoagie told him. They lined up and took a tray.

"Numbuh 5's gotta taste this," Abby said, grabbing a hotdog sandwich.

"Ooh! Cake!" Kuki squealed, taking a small slice of pink cake.

"Alright! They're serving these!" Wally said, grabbing a cheeseburger.

"I'm going to have another meatball sandwich," Nigel said, grabbing a meatball sandwich.

Hoagie was grabbing several dishes on his way.

"Man, ya are hungry!" Wally told Hoagie.

"Ya think?" He asked.

They walked to a table for five. Nigel sat beside Abby, who was beside Kuki, who was beside Wally, who was beside Hoagie, and who was beside Nigel.

"Man, look at those guys. Chattin' their day away," Abby said.

"But what are they chatting about?" Nigel asked.

"Numbuh 1, we gotta listen," Abby said. "Good idea. Did you bring our spy gear bag?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah, Numbuh 5's got it," Abby said. She removed the backpack from her back and opened it. She took out a glass cup.

"Hey, that's perfect for milk," Hoagie said, taking the glass cup.

"Numbuh 2, that's our spy gear!" Nigel said.

"Fine. Here you go," Hoagie said. He returned the glass cup to them.

Nigel and Abby started crawling their way below the tables of the other operatives; they didn't notice since they are busy eating and of course, chatting. Seated at the first table are Numbuhs 24, 78 and 318. They took out another glass cup and stuck it near to their ears.

"Hey Numbuh 318, did you hear Numbuh 35 gave Numbuh 23 a Valentine?" Numbuh 78 asked.

"Yeah, I've heard it, alright. It's so obvious that he likes her anyway," Numbuh 318, or Kimberly, said.

"Yeah. But did you guys hear that Numbuh 362 is receiving some coded Valentines?" Numbuh 24 asked.

"Really? I wonder who could be sending them. Hmm… maybe it's Numbuh 363. He likes sending prank Valentines," Kimberly said.

"No way. He is going to be in big trouble if he sends those pranks to his own sister. Maybe it's Numbuh 20,000. He seems to be Mr. Mysterious all the time. And that's so annoying," Numbuh 78 said.

"No, no, no. You girls have it all wrong. Numbuh 20,000 has a crush on Numbuh 3 or Numbuh 86 or something. I just know he doesn't have a crush on Numbuh 362 because he did before, but moved on," Numbuh 24 said.

"Uh oh, looks like Numbuh 4's gonna beat up Numbuh 20,000 if he finds out he has a crush on Numbuh 3," Abby whispered to Nigel.

"And he'll be in big trouble when Numbuh 2 finds out he has a crush on Numbuh 86," Nigel whispered back.

"Seriously, who could be that secret admirer? I mean, no boy has ever flirted with Numbuh 362," Kimberly said.

"Whoever that is must be crazy for her," Numbuh 78 said.

"We're done with this table," Nigel whispered.

They crawled away from the first table and entered the bottom of the neighboring one.

"Man, this cheeseburger is delicious!" Numbuh 59 said.

"You gotta stop eating too much of those or you'll turn fat," his seatmate, Numbuh 33 said.

"Yeah, like what Numbuh 33 said," the first Numbuh 44 said.

"Hey guys, have you heard Numbuh 101 bought a new photo album yesterday?" the second Numbuh 44 asked.

"Huh? I thought he bought a new one last Tuesday?" Numbuh 59 asked.

"He did. He just took more pictures of Sector V," the first Numbuh 44 replied.

"He's such a fanboy. I just wonder how far he could go to get their autographs in red, blue, violet, orange, green, and whatever color he has for his new pens," Numbuh 33 said.

"Ouch! Poor Sector V, they are going to have cramped hands if Matt continues buying colored pens and asking them to sign his autograph book," the first Numbuh 44 said.

"Trust me, he's such a fanboy that he took pictures of them wearing those detective outfits," Numbuh 59 said.

"Why are they wearing detective outfits?" Numbuh 33 asked. "Because they are trying to find out who's sending Numbuh 362 coded Valentines," the first Numbuh 44 replied.

"Really? Someone's sending the Supreme Leader Valentines?" Numbuh 59 asked.

"Yeah. But who could that guy be?" the second Numbuh 44 asked.

"Must be Numbuh 60," Numbuh 33 said.

"Huh? No way. He's too busy at the Arctic Base to come here and send them," Numbuh 59 said.

"He's been coming here since the start of February, but he doesn't have a crush on Numbuh 362," the first Numbuh 44 said.

"How about you guys? Have you been sending those?" Numbuh 33 asked.

"No way, Jose," Numbuhs 44 and 44 replied.

"Not me. I sent mine to my sister," Numbuh 59 said.

"Eew! You have a crush on your sister?!" Numbuh 33 asked.

"No way. I'm sending her prank Valentines, duh! I'm not stupid, you know," Numbuh 59 replied.

"Well then, I guess we aren't on the suspect list of Numbuhs 1 and 5," Numbuh 33 said.

"Erase them, Numbuh 5," Nigel said. Abby did what she was told and erased their names at the detective pad.

They transferred to the next table.

At the next table, Numbuhs 30c, V05 and 74.239 are seated beside each other.

"Hey Numbuh V05, wanna trade sandwiches?" Numbuh 74.239 asked.

"No thanks. I want to eat this," Numbuh V05 replied.

"Did you see Numbuhs 1 and 5 wearing those detective outfits earlier?" Numbuh 30c asked.

"Of course we did. They look cool in those," Numbuh 74.239 said.

"Yes. The hat covers Numbuh 1's head. Some people might think he has hair. He should wear hats more often," Numbuh V05 said.

Nigel frowned while Abby cringed.

"That guy is in for a whooping," Nigel whispered to Abby.

"Just forget it first, Numbuh 1. Ya have more time to do that once we find out who the secret admirer is," Abby told him.

"But why are they wearing them?" Numbuh 30c asked.

"I dunno. Maybe they are trying to solve a case or something," Numbuh 74.239 replied.

"Why do they know we have to solve a mystery?" Abby asked.

"Hey guys. Have you heard that Numbuhs 1 and 5 are trying to solve a mystery on who is the secret admirer of Numbuh 362?" a familiar voice asked.

Nigel and Abby paused and looked at each other, then said, "Matt."

"So that's why they are wearing those detective outfits," Numbuh V05 said.

"But who could that admirer be? He must be nuts if he sends Valentines to the supreme leader," Numbuh 74.239 said.

"Must be. But whatever you two are thinking, I'm not the admirer," Numbuh 30c said.

"Of course you aren't. We looked at your diary and saw you confessing you like Numbuh 3," Numbuh V05 said.

"Looks like Numbuh 4's got to pummel another guy," Nigel said.

"Of course none of us sent the Valentines. We don't even know that there was a secret admirer earlier, remember?" Numbuh 74.239 said.

"It must be Numbuh 20,000. He has a crush on Numbuh 362 since before," Numbuh V05 said.

"No way. He got over her," Numbuh 30c said.

"But it's possible he is hiding his feelings," Numbuh 74.239 said.

"We're done with the investigation for now. I'm getting hungry," Nigel said.

"Yeah. Numbuh 5's gotta eat now," Abby said.

They crawled out of the table, and two feet are in front of them. They looked up and saw Numbuh 60, or more specifically, Patton Drilovsky.

"Hey, you guys. Why are you down on the floor?" Patton asked.

"Umm… we are just checking if the floor's okay," Nigel said, tapping the floor, "Yup. It's okay."

"We gotta go now," Abby said. They two stood up and walked to their table.

"Hey guys. How's the investigation?" Kuki asked.

"Not one of them knows about the secret admirer, but they have said that Numbuh 20,000 has a crush on Numbuh 362," Abby said.

"Hey guys, look at Numbuh 60. He has a new jacket," Wally said.

"And he's sneaking around," Hoagie said. "Hmm… sneaking?" Nigel asked.

He and Abby followed Patton. They noticed they were close to Numbuh 362's office.

"Numbuh 60 might be the culprit, Numbuh 1," Abby whispered.

But unbeknownst to them, Patton noticed their shadows. He started running.

"We have to catch him," Nigel said. They ran after him, but lost him. All they see is a mysterious person wearing an orange jacket.

"We lost him!" Nigel said.

"Let's go back to the cafeteria," Abby said. They walked back to the cafeteria.

"Man, Numbuh 60 is so fast," Abby said.

"But why did he run away?" Nigel asked.

"Must be rushing," Abby replied. "Rushing for what?" Nigel asked.

"I dunno. You go ask him," Abby replied.

"List him in, Numbuh 5. We have a new suspect," Nigel told her.

They reached the cafeteria, but Fanny dragged them to Rachel's office.

"Numbuh 86, I demand you to let go of us now!" Nigel said.

"Whatever, baldy. Numbuh 362 received another message and ya are just gonna stuff your faces with food," Fanny said.

"But we haven't ate yet," Abby said.

Fanny continued dragging them until they reached the office. In the office, Rachel is holding a piece of paper.

"Let us see the code, Numbuh 362," Nigel said.

When Rachel handed it to them, it's empty. Nothing was written on it.

"It's empty," Abby said.

"But earlier, it has something written on it, but really it's really light to read," Rachel said.

"Numbuh 86, get us a bucket of water," Nigel said.

"What? A bucket of water? Ya must be joking, boy," Fanny said.

"Numbuh 86 get a bucket of water now!" Rachel demanded.

Fanny ran out of the room. A minute passed and Fanny has arrived with a bucket of water.

"Here it is. Now what are ya two going to do with it?" Fanny asked.

Abby took the paper and dipped it in the bucket. After a few seconds, she took it out and brought out a flashlight in her backpack and turned it on and faced it in front of the paper.

They looked at it and saw words written: I have always loved you from afar, one so strong, smart, beautiful and honest. Please don't reject my feelings.

Suddenly, the door burst open and the other Sector V members arrived and looked at the paper.

"Aww that's so sweet… if you guys are going to glare again, please don't," Kuki said.

"But ya gotta stop saying that first," Wally told her.

"But I can't help it," Kuki said.

"Another Valentine. Have you guys figured out who he is?" Rachel asked.

"Not yet, but Numbuh 5's feeling we're getting closer," Abby said.

"Can we go back to the cafeteria and eat now?" Nigel asked.

"Sure you can," Rachel said, dismissing them. Sector V walked out of the office and into the cafeteria.

--

Chappie 6, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	7. Repeat Messengers but a Different Boss

Okay, so here's Harvey's proof he isn't the culprit.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

--

Chapter 7: Repeat Messengers but a Different Boss

--

"Hey Numbuh 4, gonna finish that?" Hoagie asked, looking straight at Wally's unfinished cheeseburger.

"Of course I am. I'm just resting," Wally said.

"Besides, you already ate too much," Kuki said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hoagie said.

"So guys, tell us what ya heard in your investigation besides Numbuh 20,000 and his crush on Numbuh 362," Wally said.

Nigel and Abby looked at each other.

"Hello? Are you guys alright?" Hoagie asked.

Abby shook her head and Nigel nodded, and they looked back at the trio.

"Oh, umm… we just found out that Numbuh 59 sent prank Valentines to his sister," Nigel said.

"Is that a trend or something?" Kuki asked.

"Maybe. I mean, Numbuh 363 and 59 are doing it," Wally said.

"Numbuh 5 should try that to Cree. She might go nuts when she finds out Maurice or Chad sent her a Valentine," Abby said.

"Oh, that sounds like fun," Kuki said.

"Umm… Numbuh 5, do you still have a crush on Maurice?" Nigel asked.

"Not anymore, Numbuh 1. Numbuh 5 got over him like, how many months ago," Abby replied.

"Phew, that was close," Nigel muttered.

"Huh?"

"Oh… uh… nothing," Nigel stammered.

"Whatever ya say," Abby said.

"But Numbuh 3, what if your sister starts sending prank Valentines to you?" Hoagie asked.

"Don't be silly. She's grounded for life and she'll get into more trouble when mom and dad finds out. And besides, I can notice her handwriting so I'll just throw it away," Kuki replied.

"But what if someone else sends you a Valentine?" Hoagie asked.

"Aww… I'll say they're so sweet!" Kuki squealed.

"Any ideas on who'll be sending Numbuh 3 Valentines?" Abby asked jokingly.

"I… umm… err…" Wally stammered.

"And also, Numbuh 101 is such a blabbermouth. He's spreading the word that we're trying to solve that mystery," Abby added.

"Then, if everyone hears it, the culprit will find out and he'll be more careful than he is now," Wally said.

"Correct. Hey Numbuh 4, did intelligence hit you already?" Nigel asked, noticing he did a very good observation.

"What? Where is it? I'm gonna hit it first!" Wally exclaimed.

"I guess not," Nigel said.

"So… who do you guys think is the admirer?" Hoagie asked.

"We now have a new suspect, Numbuh 60," Nigel replied.

"Oh? Well, Numbuh 101 did say he reads the magazines," Kuki said.

"Yeah, and then Numbuh 58 told me she sees him sneaking around here," Wally added.

"But Numbuhs 44 and 44 also see Numbuh 20,000 sneaking around this place," Hoagie said.

"Looks like we have two primary suspects here," Abby said.

Abby took a bite on her hotdog sandwich while Nigel took a bite on his meatball sandwich.

"So, did you guys hear that Numbuh 2 here gave Numbuh 86 another Valentine?" Wally asked.

"What?" Nigel and Abby asked in unison.

"Are you crazy, Numbuh 2?" Nigel asked. "Didn't we warn ya that you're gonna be in big trouble?" Abby asked.

"Guys, you should know better. You guys know Numbuh 2 likes her so much that he is willing to exercise for her," Kuki joked.

"Numbuh 86, what are you doing here?" Kuki asked.

"What? Oh, Numbuh 362's received another letter," Fanny announced.

"What? But Numbuh 5 hasn't finished her hotdog sandwich," Abby said.

"And I haven't finished my meatball sandwich. How come this admirer sends fast?" Nigel asked.

"We don't know. But all I know is… Get your lazy butts off the chairs and walk your way to Numbuh 362's office!" Fanny yelled.

"I hate it when she gets all screaming in our ears," Nigel thought.

"Well, what are you five waiting for? Move, move, move!"

The five started running to Rachel's office.

"I can't believe you have a crush on her, Numbuh 2," Wally said.

"She's just playing hard-to-get. She'll lighten up soon," Hoagie said.

"How can ya cure a hothead like that?" Wally asked.

"You should probably freeze her in Antarctica," Kuki whispered, and they all chuckled, except Hoagie and Fanny, of course.

When they reached the office, Rachel handed Nigel and Abby the note. The other three looked at it, but got confused.

"What's that? A table or something?" Wally asked. "So, what does it say?" Rachel asked.

"Ever since I've met you, I started feeling something special towards you. And now I've realized I admire you, I hope you appreciate it," Nigel and Abby read in unison.

"Aww… that's so sweet!" Kuki squealed. She noticed that the rest aren't glaring.

"Aren't you guys going to glare or something?" Kuki asked.

"Finally," Wally said, and they all glared at her.

"Why did I have to ask that?" Kuki asked. "When did you get this?" Abby asked.

"I just noticed it several minutes ago. It was under the report that Numbuhs 83 and 84 delivered," Rachel replied.

"Hmm… do you think?"

"Yup. They might be." Nigel and Abby ran out of the office and by a twist of coincidence, Lee and Sonia are walking alone in front of them. They sneaked and grabbed them.

"Okay, you two, why did you send another message from Numbuh 363?" Nigel asked.

"But it wasn't from Numbuh 363," Sonia said.

"Then who are you two working for?" Abby asked.

The two suddenly ran away.

"Get them," Nigel said.

They ran after them, but lost them immediately.

"They are loyal to their boss, but who could he be?" Abby asked.

"I don't know. But we'll find out pretty soon," Nigel told her.

Later, Harvey was called again to the office.

"Harvey, did you send another Valentine again?" Rachel asked.

"I said no. I didn't send another," he replied.

"Are you telling the truth?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I am. Besides, you said you'll tell mom and dad. It's enough trouble that you made me stop sending prank Valentines," Harvey said.

"Then why did Numbuhs 83 and 84 send them? They are your messengers, for crying out loud," Nigel said.

"Well duh, they are working for someone else. Do you guys think they would only follow my orders?" Harvey asked.

"He's got a point there, Numbuh 1," Abby said.

"Fine. You're out. But we're keeping an eye on you," Nigel said.

"Whatever."

Harvey left the room.

"Well, Numbuh 5 guesses it's between Numbuh 20,000 and Numbuh 60," Abby said.

--

Chapter 7, everyone. Please R&R, please, and no flames.


	8. Keep an Eye on Them

Thanks for the new review. Here's the sencond-to-the-last chapter. I'm gonna miss updating this.

--

Chapter 8: Keep an eye on them

--

The two operatives walked out of Rachel's office.

"Man, this mystery is tougher than I thought," Abby said.

"Yeah. First, secret codes. Next, messengers. What's next? Flowers and chocolates?" Nigel asked.

"Might be. But who do ya think is the admirer?"

"It must be Numbuh 20,000. He has the perfect motive," Nigel declared.

"No jumping to conclusions, Numbuh 1," Abby said.

"I know, but all the proof points to him."

"Hey, Numbuh 60 too can be the culprit."

"Well, yes. Both of them have strong motives. We just need to keep an eye on them."

"Numbuh 5 has an idea!"

"What is it?"

"Remember the magazine taught us about the umbrella spy gear and newspaper peephole?"

"Yeah! I remember. I get it. I'll take the newspaper. You'll take the umbrella."

"So, who's gonna spy on Numbuh 20,000?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I'll spy on Patton."

"Okay. Here's the newspaper," Abby said, handing Nigel a newspaper with a tiny peephole.

"Nice. Now, let's get going. It's 2 p.m. and I want to finish this case, pronto," Nigel said.

The two split up and ran to their suspects' current locations. With Abby, she ran as fast as she could to reach the cafeteria. Then, Numbuh 74.239 spotted her and asked, "Hey, Numbuh 5. Why are you running? Overdue report?"

"Nah. Umm… right you and Numbuh 20,000 are pals? Where is he?"

"He's on his way to Sector W."

"Aw man! Well, thanks anyway."

Abby ran to the cafeteria and reached the other three.

"Hey guys, we gotta go to Sector W," she said.

"But how about Numbuh 1?" Wally asked.

"I know. Numbuhs 2, 3 and I are gonna go there while ya stay here to inform Numbuh 1 that we went there for spy work when he asks ya."

"Fine," Wally said.

Hoagie, Kuki and Abby ran to their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to immediately reach Sector W.

Hoagie piloted the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. well as Kuki asked Abby, "So, why do we have to go to Sector W?"

"I have to spy on Numbuh 20,000."

"What will Numbuh 3 and I do while you spy?" Hoagie asked.

"Stay here in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. I gotta make sure nothing distracts me."

"Well, okay."

Once they landed, Abby went out of the vehicle and saw a huge treehouse in front of her. But then, a droplet of water splashed on her hand.

"Huh? Where'd that come from?" Then, rain started pouring everywhere.

"Uh, it's raining! Lucky, Numbuh 5's spy gear is an umbrella."

She took it out from her backpack and opened it to cover her from getting even more wet.

"Psst, Sonya…" Abby heard someone calling Sonya from nearby.

She turned around and saw Numbuh 20,000. She looked away and into the mirror tied on the umbrella in which she could watch Numbuh 20,000 in.

Meanwhile, Nigel is currently sitting at a cafeteria chair, watching Patton as he was supposed to do. He is pretending to read a newspaper, but actually peeping on the tiny hole to avoid suspicion. Patton then stood up and walked away, and Nigel followed at a far distance. Every time Patton stops and looks behind him, Nigel quickly turns away or hides; it was a perfect spy plan. Several minutes later, Nigel finally saw Patton walking to Rachel's office. Patton was really out of the idea of someone spying on him. As he was about to knock on Rachel's door, Matt sneaks up on Nigel and says, "Hi Numbuh 1!"

Nigel jumped up and Patton noticed, so he ran.

"Numbuh 101! Look what you have done! You have made Numbuh 60 spot me!" Nigel exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Nigel said, "What do you need anyway?"

"I'm just wondering how your investigation is." With that remark, Nigel slapped his forehead.

"Oh, and look at this piece of paper I have found," Matt said, smiling widely.

Nigel took it and looked at it. To his surprise, he felt glad that Matt has interrupted him.

He smirked and said, "Thank you, Numbuh 101. This will be of great use for the investigation."

"It will be? I just found that at the garbage can," Matt said.

Nigel's eyes widened.

"Yuck!" "You touched it!" Matt exclaimed.

"Well, even if it is kind of gross, this is helpful," Nigel said.

"At least I could help. You know, Numbuh 60 was glad I told him that you guys were investigating about Numbuh 362's coded letters," Matt informed.

Nigel rolled his eyes and said, "Really? Well, next time, don't tell anyone!"

"Why?"

"Just don't."

Back with Abby, she overheard Numbuh 20,000 and Sonya's chat. And thanks to her eavesdropping, she finally knows who the suspect is.

--

Chappie 8, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	9. We Caught You Red Handed

I really must say, I like this chapter. The culprit revealed, pressure off, and the last message coded. Thankies to the last reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

--

* * *

Chapter 9: We caught you red-handed

Abby ran back to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and said, "Numbuh 2, bring us back to the moonbase!"

"Okay," he replied.

"So, what happened?" Kuki asked.

"I know now who the suspect is," Abby told her.

"Can you give us a hint on who is he?" Hoagie asked.

"You guys just have to find out later," she told them.

When they landed at the moonbase, Nigel ran towards Abby.

"I know who the culprit is!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Who is it, guys?" the other three asked.

Then, Patton walked closer to them and asked, "Hey guys. What's up?"

"We caught you now, Patton!" Nigel exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Patton asked.

"Oh yeah, don't try to fool us with your tricks. We know you're Numbuh 362's admirer!" Abby declared.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Oh really? What about this?" Nigel asked.

He showed Patton a piece of paper, which was the one Matt handed him. Written there was:

Sonya and Lee, meet me at the Arctic Prison Base. I'm giving you two your next message to deliver. Patton.

"We caught you red-handed, Numbuh 60," Abby said.

Patton pulled his hat and tossed it at Abby and he started running.

"What was that for?" Nigel asked.

"He wants to distract us! You go chase him first! I'll catch up," Abby told him.

Nigel nodded and started running after Patton.

"Come back here, Numbuh 60! You can't run forever!" Nigel yelled.

"You'll never let me confess in front of Rachel!" Patton yelled back.

Patton reached a training field and started jumping over other operatives. Nigel followed him. Patton saw that Nigel wouldn't give up easily. He spotted Numbuh 35 so he grabbed the wooden plate he was holding and tossed it straight for Nigel.

"Hey! Watch it!" Nigel yelled.

Then, he saw Numbuh 59 with a smokescreen spray. It was perfect for the escape. He grabbed it and sprayed it in front of Nigel and he finally lost him. But he didn't look carefully at where he was going. In front of him was Abby.

"Gotcha, Patton!"

Patton looked at the left and right but they are dead ends. Behind him was Nigel; he's finally defeated.

"Fine, you guys caught me."

"Glad you admitted it," Nigel said, panting.

Several minutes later, Sector V, Patton and Fanny stood in front of Rachel.

"We caught him, Numbuh 362," Nigel said.

"So it was you, Patton," Rachel said.

"Yup. I am the one writing those," Patton said. Then, someone knocked on the door.

"Umm… Numbuh 362, we have a report delivery," Sonya said, entering the room along with Lee.

"Sonya, just tell her that's another note," Patton said.

Sonya handed Rachel the note; it was coded.

"Numbuhs 1 and 5, can you decode this one last note?" Rachel asked.

"We could, but it's better if Numbuh 60 does the honors," Abby said.

"Then, will you, Patton?"

"Certainly. It says…" Patton sighed, then continued, "It says: I will always love and protect you. You're the only angel who will ever hold the key to my heart."

Rachel blushed and said, "Oh, Patton! That's the sweetest one you've written. Sure it's kinda corny, but it's sweet none the less. Thank you."

"Anytime," Patton said, smiling.

"Aww… so sweet!" Kuki exclaimed.

"No one's gonna glare?"

"Nope. You're right, it's sweet," Wally remarked.

"Yeah, but you could've just told me straight up," Rachel said.

"Eheh…"

"Why didn't you tell her straight up?" Hoagie asked.

"I thought I would be rejected, okay," Patton said.

"Man, you guys are so shy telling straight up that you like the girl," Abby said.

Nigel, Wally and Patton started stammering, "Well… err… umm…"

"I'm not," Hoagie said.

"And that's why you get beat up," Wally said.

"Patton, I really appreciated the letters, but you should've told me immediately because I like you too," Rachel admitted.

"Finally!" Fanny exclaimed.

"Oh, well, to make it up to you, wanna get some ice-cream at the cafeteria?" Patton asked.

"Now that's a nice treat," Rachel said.

They walked away, holding hands, leaving the others amazed.

"So, Numbuh 5, wanna get some smoothies back on Earth?" Nigel asked.

"Numbuh 5 would like that," Abby replied, smiling at Nigel. The two detectives walked away.

"So toots, wanna get some burgers with me?" Hoagie asked.

"Fine, but you're buying," Fanny told him.

"Well, if it's a date, sure," Hoagie whispered.

"Umm… Kuki, do you want to go to the place with the things and the…" Wally stammered.

"Oh Wally, yes! Wherever that is, yes!" Kuki exclaimed happily. The six operatives walked to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and Hoagie piloted it back to Earth.

--

End Transmission... not! One last chapter before the ending. Chappie 9, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	10. The Next Day

Sigh, last chapter. I'm gonna miss updating this story. But at least I know there's a happy ending. Thanks for the reviews max remy. You're guess is right. A big applause for you :D. And to smaggin, here's where will Nigel find out what Abby heard from Numbuh 20,000.

Chapter 10: The Next Day…

Gallagher Elementary. It is currently recess time, but two certain operatives stayed inside school.

"Man, Numbuh 2's detective office is this janitor's closet?" Abby asked.

"Well, at least this is bigger than his and two chairs in it," Nigel said.

"Good enough for me," Abby said.

The two of them sat on the chairs and started chatting.

"Some stuff are nuts, right, Numbuh 1?" Abby asked.

"Yup. By the way, what did you hear when you were eavesdropping on Numbuh 20,000?"

"Oh, I heard Numbuh 20,000 is asking where Numbuh 318 is and how is the delivering of messages to Numbuh 362."

"I guess he knows Patton's little plan, huh?"

"Yup."

The two turned their chairs around. Then, Wally entered the office and said, "Guys, can I borrow the magazine? I wanna send some Valentines to Kuki without her knowing that I sent them."

"Sorry, Numbuh 4. Numbuh 2 borrowed all of them," Abby told him.

"Aw crud! What's he gonna do, send coded Valentines to Numbuh 86 or something?" Wally asked.

"I think so. You could borrow Numbuh 3's magazines," Nigel said.

"She buys those magazines now? Thanks mate."

Wally walked out of the office.

Then, Fanny entered the office and said, "You two, I need you to solve these coded messages! Some nut is sending me these things!"

Nigel and Abby turned their chairs around, put their feet on the table and said in unison, "We're on the case!"

--

Last chapter of Mysterious Letters. End Transmission.

Please R&R, no flames!


End file.
